Oathkeeper Flower Shop
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Welcome to Oathkeeper Flower Shop! Disini kalian bisa membeli berbagai macam bunga dari kami, Strife bersaudara. Kami tidak hanya menjual bunga, kami juga akan memberi tahu arti dari bunga tersebut, jangankan bunga, pohon pun memiliki arti tersendiri! Dan kehidupan kami yang penuh warna pun dimulai!


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is purely not mine! But this idea is mine!

Warning: Incest, harem, OOC (I hope not), typo (I hope not too XD), OOC

.

~Oathkeeper Flower Shop~

By: Hikari Shourai

.

Di tepi kota Twilight yang tentram, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang merupakan toko bunga. Usaha tersebut dijalankan oleh sepasang anak kembar yang juga tinggal di rumah mungil itu. Walaupun kecil, selalu banyak pengunjung yang mendatangi toko tersebut. Mereka menyukai toko bunga tersebut karena keramahan si kembar dan kemampuan si kembar dalam mengartikan bunga.

Kembar? Oh, mereka hanyalah sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan dari keluarga Strife. Kalau ditanya 'kenapa tidak tinggal saja bersama orangtua' mereka pasti akan tersenyum dan menggeleng sambil menjawab dengan kompak, "kami ingin mandiri!"

Baiklah, akan ku kenalkan sepasang anak kembar ini. Sang kakak bernama Roxas Strife. Ia memiliki model rambut jabrik ke samping dengan rambut pirang cerahnya. Matanya berwarna biru langit dan menyiratkan semangat yang terus berkobar. Terkadang ia memakai kacamata jika sedang membaca. Ia merupakan salah satu penghuni di kelas 10-A yang merupakan kelas unggulan Twilight High School.

Sang adik adalah Namine Strife. Gadis mungil ini memiliki rambut pirang pucat sebahu. Iris biru lautnya menyiratkan sifat lemah lembut dan keibuan yang dimilikinya. Kulitnya pucat seperti porselen. Ia mirip sekali dengan boneka.

Selain lemah lembut, gadis ini juga luar biasa polos. Seakan belum mengerti dunia, ia dengan mudahnya mempercayai semua orang. Dan jangan salahkan Roxas bila kini ia mengidap _sister complex semi incest _akibat sifat adiknya itu.

Walaupun Roxas sudah _overprotective _terhadap adiknya, tetap saja ia selalu kecolongan. Tidak setiap saat Roxas dapat selalu ada di sisi Namine. Ini dikarenakan kelas mereka yang berbeda tapi bersebelahan. Roxas di 10-A dan Namine di 10-B.

Misalnya saja ketika Roxas sedang melewati kelas Namine, ia melihat Namine sedang bercanda dengan pemuda sebayanya yang berambut cokelat jabrik dan berwajah mirip dengannya yang kemudian diketahui sebagai Sora, sahabatnya. Akhirnya Roxas hanya bisa menahan emosi (dan cemburu) dengan meninju dinding koridor.

Lain ceritanya ketika Namine sedang olahraga. Gadis mungil itu digoda oleh salah satu _senpai_-nya yang bernama Axel –yang _apes_nya pula- merupakan sahabat Roxas. Namine yang kelewat polos hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan pipi yang merona merah akibat gombalan-gombalan yang dilancarkan si merah jabrik. Oh, ingatkan Roxas untuk menghajar sahabatnya itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Jangan salahkan Namine karena memiliki wajah manis bak malaikat. Tapi salahkan kedua orang tua mereka yang memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata.

Hei, siapa bilang Roxas tidak punya penggemar? Ia punya! Tetapi penggemarnya sudah bubar gara-gara ia membentaknya dan mengusir mereka semua.

* * *

"Roxas-niisan! _Wake up_!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Jemari-jemari mungilnya bergerak menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kakak yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal berwarna biru langit.

"Uhmm… sebentar…" ujar kakaknya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Kita harus siap-siap toko lho… kemarin itu toko berantakan sekali," ujar gadis bermarga Strife itu dengan nada memelas.

Dengan malas, sang kakak membalik badannya dan ia pun melihat wajah adiknya yang _OH-MY-GOD-SO-CUTE_ itu.

"Bangun nii-san…" ujar Namine memelas.

"Iya imouto-ku sayang. Nii-san bangun," ujar Roxas sambil melompat dari kasurnya. Ia memberikan pelukan selamat pagi kepada adiknya. Adiknya membalas pelukan tersebut.

Padahal sih cuma alibi doang supaya bisa meluk Namine tuh…

"Hmm… kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya. Kau duluan saja ke toko. Aku akan menyusul," kata Roxas sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari adik tercinta. Adiknya mengangguk menurut dan berjalan keluar kamar kakaknya.

Setelah adiknya pergi, Roxas segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menjalani ritual paginya.

* * *

Namine bersenandung pelan sambil menata bunga-bunga ke dalam vas-vas cantik berisi air. Sesekali ia menghirup beberapa tangkai bunga sambil tersenyum. Ya, gadis itu sangat menyukai bunga.

"Pagi Nam," ujar Roxas yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu tersenyum jenaka. Namine tertawa kecil dan membalas sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari kakaknya itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini sepi pengunjung, yah…" ujar Roxas sambil memainkan helaian rambut adiknya itu. Padahal kan _incest_ dilarang agama, Rox…

"Hmm… mungkin…" ujar Namine sedih. Jemarinya berhenti menata bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bukit belakang rumah? Disana banyak bunga kan?" ujar Roxas. Ia melompat ke hadapan adiknya dan tersenyum riang. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam jemari adiknya yang mungil.

"Eh? Eh? Tapi…"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, pintu toko terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan pintu tersebut menghantam dinding sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Roxas dan Namine langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dengan tatapan kaget. _Wassalam_ deh tuh pintu.

"AKKHH! PINTUKU!" jerit Roxas kaget. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu dan memeriksanya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan siapa itu yang menghancurkan pintunya.

"A-ah… Gomenne! …Oh, hey Nam!" ujar si perusak pintu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia berjalan ke arah gadis pucat itu.

Namine menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "halo Sora-san, selamat datang! Mencari bunga apa?" Tanya Namine ramah. Gadis itu mempersilakan pemuda bernama Sora itu untuk melihat-lihat koleksi bunga mereka.

Sora nyengir lebar. Ia lalu sibuk mengamati bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di dalam berbagai bentuk vas.

"Hei kau…" desis Roxas. Ia menarik kerah belakang baju Sora.

"EEEKKHH! Ehehehe… halo Roxas!" sapa pemuda itu dengan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

Tak ayal lagi, empat siku-siku pun muncul di dahi Roxas dan…

BLETAKK!

"Aaaawww!" Sora mengusap-usap rambut jabrik cokelatnya, "itu sakit, tahu!" jeritnya kesal. Iris biru langitnya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit.

Roxas cuek. Ia tidak peduli pada makhluk satu ini. Sahabatnya ini kelewat bodoh untuk mengetahui kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. '_untung pintunya tidak apa-apa…_' gumam Roxas dalam hati. Ia melemparkan pandangan sendunya ke arah pintu kayu jati tersebut.

Apa kau punya _fetish _pintu, Roxas?

"E-etto… ada tujuan apa Sora-san kesini?" Tanya Namine lembut.

"Oh, hahaha itu… nanti sore akan ada warga Twilight Town yang baru. Dia pindahan dari Destiny Island, sama sepertiku," ujar Sora riang.

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Namine lagi.

Sora tersenyum lebar, "namanya Riku! Toshiaki Riku! Umurnya sama dengan kita, tetapi dia itu tinggi makanya terlihat lebih tua," ujar Sora sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Namine lagi. Ia tampak tertarik dengan pemuda yang baru saja Sora ceritakan.

"Ah, dia lebih tinggi dariku. Irisnya warna teal dan rambutnya silver panjang!" seru Sora antusias.

"Sepertinya dia baik hati dan tampan ya," ujar Namine sambil tertawa pelan.

Siapa sangka kata-kata Namine yang biasa-biasa saja di telinga orang lain dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak ketika Roxas yang mendengarnya?

"A-apa?! Tidak kuizinkan kau bertemu dengannya!" seru Roxas tiba-tiba. Padahal selama pembicaraan tadi dia diam dan masa bodoh.

Sora mendengus, "biarkan saja sih. Toh yang mau bertemu kan dia sendiri. Jangan terlalu mengekangnya Rox!" ujar Sora menasehati. Tapi kayaknya nasehat Sora itu masuk-telinga-kiri-keluar-telinga-kiri-juga bagi Roxas.

"Tapi dia itu adikku! Bagaimana jika temanmu itu merusak kesucian Namine?! Bagaimana jika ia dijadikan _slave_?!" seru Roxas lebay. Ia langsung memeluk Namine dengan protektif. Sora hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Terserah kau… oh ya, nanti sore ia akan kesini untuk berkeliling dengan aku dan Kairi sebagai _tour guide_-nya~ bersiap-siaplah kalian~" ujar Sora sambil berlari keluar.

BLAM!

"Kak, bukankah menyenangkan kalau ada orang baru yang tinggal di kota kecil ini?" ujar Namine polos.

Roxas tidak menjawab. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namine sambil berbisik pelan, "kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Nam…"

* * *

Namine menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia tersenyum sambil menyisir surai emas pucatnya. Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu tampak manis dengan balutan gaun terusan selutut berwarna putih polos. Ia menyematkan sebuah jepitan bintang berwarna perak di poninya.

"Sempurna~" ujar gadis itu riang. Ia berjalan ke bawah dan menemukan kakaknya sedang menghitung uang hasil penjualan hari ini.

"Sore Nam," ujar Roxas sambil tersenyum. Namine membalas senyum kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana penjualan hari ini, kak?" ujar gadis mungil itu sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya di counter. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

Roxas tertawa melihat wajah inosen adiknya, ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Namine, "lumayan. Kita bisa memesan jenis bunga baru."

Iris _cobalt blue_ Namine berbinar-binar, "_really?!_"

Roxas mengangguk dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Iya, jadi bunga apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Roxas.

"Aku ingin-…"

Tok… tok… tok…

Roxas menatap pintu kayu toko mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu pembicaraan kedua kakak-beradik itu?

"Heya Namine!"

Namine menoleh, Sora sudah ada di balik pintu. Ia mengganjal pintu agar tetap terbuka dengan kakinya.

"Sora-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namine ramah. Sora tersenyum lebar.

"Ini lho yang kubilang pendatang baru itu!" ujar Sora sambil menarik seseorang dari luar, "hey! _C'mon! Don't be shy!_"

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat (walaupun tidak sepucat Nam) dengan rambut panjang sebahu dengan model acak-acakan, poni depannya nyaris menutupi matanya yang memiliki iris teal. Ia mengenakan baju hitam tanpa lengan yang dilapisi dengan _sleeveless_ vest putih dan kerah berwarna kuning, memperlihatkan lengannya yang cukup kekar (tidak terlalu kekar, tetapi terlihat padat). Ia mengenakan jeans biru standar sebagai bawahannya.

"_This is Riku!_" ujar Sora riang. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang dipanggil Riku itu. Pemuda itu diam saja sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Namine tersenyum lembut, kemudian membungkuk, "_my name is Namine Strife. Nice to meet you,_Riku-san."

Riku melirik Namine sedikit, gadis itu melemparkan senyum lembutnya yang kemudian membuat Riku salah tingkah. Pemuda itu lalu tersadar dan kembali memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"_Hold on!_" seru Roxas tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Riku untuk menghalanginya menatap Namine, "_don't stare my little sister with your dirty eyes, Stranger…_" desisnya sinis.

Riku terkejut pada awalnya, kemudian membalasnya dengan tawa sinis, "Riku Toshiaki. _Nice to meet you, Miss Strife…_" ujarnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Roxas yang kepalanya kini keluar asap.

Namine mengangguk. Roxas langsung menggeleng keras, "aku Roxas Strife. Kakak dari Namine. Bisakah kau berhenti menatap adikku?!" omel Roxas. Kata-kata pemuda pirang itu dianggap angin lalu oleh Riku. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke hadapan Namine. Gadis mungil itu mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Boleh kupanggil Namine saja?" ujar Riku, nada suaranya melembut. Namine mengangguk perlahan. Diikuti oleh senyuman Riku yang mengembang. Riku kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bunga **anggrek putih** dari kantungnya. Ia menarik tangan Namine dengan lembut dan menaruh bunga anggrek itu di telapak tangan Namine.

Namine menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Untukmu. Kau seperti bunga itu…" ujar Riku singkat sambil berbalik badan. Ia berjalan melewati Roxas dengan santai.

Namine menatap bunga itu, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

"To-Toshi-Toshiaki-san…?" ujar Namine gugup. Jemarinya yang menggenggam bunga putih kecil itu gemetaran.

Riku menoleh sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis, "panggil aku Riku."

Namine mengangguk pelan.

"Hey, hey, apa sih arti bunga itu? Kau tahu artinya kan Nam?" ujar Sora yang sedari tadi diam.

Riku langsung menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Namine mengerti maksudnya dan mengangguk perlahan, "R-Riku-san memintanya untuk dirahasiakan…"

Sora menghela napas kecewa, "sudah kuduga… kau licik, Riku!"

Riku tersenyum mengejek dan berjalan keluar, "aku pergi, sampai jumpa Namine, Roxas…"

"_E-Eh?! Wait me, _Riku!" pekik Sora sambil mengejar Riku keluar toko.

Sepeninggal kedua perusuh toko, Roxas mengalami kegalauan tingkat akut. Bocah itu dari tadi hanya diam dan berbicara dengan pot bunga. Kasihan sekali…

"Anggrek putih itu berarti… _kecantikan, kelembutan, kepolosan_. Tapi itu juga berarti _gadis cantik_. Apa maksud Riku-…"

Blush! Wajah pucat Namine kini bersemu merah, '_Apa maksud Riku, aku ini gadis yang cantik…?_'

"Nam!"

Namine tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kakaknya yang kini menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?" ujar Roxas jengkel. Namine menunduk, kemudian menggeleng takut-takut. Roxas menghela napas, kemudian memeluk adiknya.

"Baiklah Namine, kau kuizinkan untuk berteman dengannya. Tapi jangan melebihi batas teman yang sudah kutentukan. Okay?" ujar Roxas pelan.

Kornea _cobalt blue _Namine membulat, "be-benarkah?"

Roxas mengangguk pelan, walaupun dalam hati dia nggak ikhlas sama sekali. Tapi demi kesenangan adik tercinta, apa sih yang nggak?

Namine balas memeluk kakaknya, "_thank you brother!_"

Roxas tersenyum tipis, '_ya, tapi jangan harap si rambut ubanan itu bisa mendekatimu Namine…_'

*O~Wa~Ri*

**A/N:** huooo~ my second fict at KH fandom! Please still be nice to me! Maaf ya kalau ada yang gak suka Namine ._. I am on Namine side. I love Namine so much~ even paired her with any boys on KH~ #slapped.

Fict ini nantinya akan terus berubah-ubah temanya. Tapi intinya Cuma satu, arti bunga. Setiap satu chapter, satu arti~ mungkin lebih ke drabble kali yah? Tapi ini ceritanya nyambung kok ._. #labil.

Dan untuk update… Hika gak yakin bisa cepet ._. gomenne…

Yosh~ monggo~ enjoy it. Direview –Hika sangat senang-, dibaca –Hika juga senang-.

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
